


Here We Come a-Caroling

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: Prompt: "Maru's the most likely of the girls - aside from Mari, possibly - to know the most about Christmas due to being in the church choir. Does Aquors end up caroling?"





	Here We Come a-Caroling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [napkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napkins/gifts).



> Ahhh, my sweet little librarian girl Maru. I like to think she'd have a lot of knowledge (some of it useless) from being an insatiable reader, so of course she'd know the story behind every Christmas carol.

“S-sorry I’m late, zura!” Maru cried as she ran up to her groupmates. “I overslept, zura.”

“Oh!” Mari cooed. “Do we have a little Sleeping Beauty?”

Maru blushed. “I’m sorry!” she repeated. “I really didn’t mean to…”

“That’s enough,” Dia said, cutting Mari with a sideways look before smiling at Maru. “Did you bring the music with you?” she asked gently.

“Oh! R-right here, zura.” Maru pulled a packet of sheet music out of her bag and passed a copy to each of the girls. “It’s called What Child Is This,” she said happily. “We used to sing it in the church choir every year. It’s based on a melody called Greensleeves that has been attributed to King Henry VIII of England,” she continued, her face brightening as she recalled all the history she’d read about it. “He was pursuing his wife’s maid, Anne Boleyn, and some people think he wrote the song for her, zura. But others don’t believe it came to England till after Henry’s death.”

She glanced around the group, expecting to see smiles and nods of interest, only to realise she had lost her audience. Mari’s mouth formed a perfect O, her expression clearly indicating that everything Maru had just said had gone over her head. Riko was softly humming the melody to herself, tapping her heel to keep time, while Chika, You, and Kanan peered at the lyrics.

Only Dia, Ruby, and Yoshiko were still paying attention, Ruby looking awed by Maru’s knowledge and Dia seeming proud of her protégée. Yoshiko, realising that the story was at last over, chuckled to herself and struck a pose. “A Christmas song rife with courtly gossip and infidelity - the perfect choice for the fallen angel Yohane!” she cried.

Maru rolled her eyes. “Stop that, zura.” Yohane pouted.

“So, Hanamaru-chan,” Chika said, “we just go around town singing?”

“That’s right.” Maru nodded. “We knock on people’s doors and perform it for them.”

“It’s like a concert throughout the town,” Kanan said.

Ruby’s eyes glowed. “The whole town participating in our concert,” she said happily. “Like a concert that doesn’t even need a stage.”

“Yes!” Mari shrieked. “Spreading holiday joy!”

“All right,” Riko said, all business. “We’d better get inside to practice before our voices freeze.”

There were assorted giggles as the girls made their way inside the school. Maru smiled to herself as she brought up the rear. “It’s already making them happy, zura,” she murmured.


End file.
